


my teddy bear

by frankgasm



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anxious Gerard Way, Bottom Frank Iero, Chubby Gerard Way, Frerard, I wrote it in like 3hrs max so, I'm just gonna leave it here, M/M, Top Gerard Way, giggly frank iero, just some shitty fluff and smut, popular frank iero, socially awkward gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankgasm/pseuds/frankgasm
Summary: gerard's a socially awkward, chubby shut-in and frank's the outgoing, popular pretty boy who's been crushing on him for three years in a row





	my teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> I was just feeling a frerard vibe today, even though I have so many other narratives I should be working on :'-))  
> sorry if there's typos. I tend to typo a lot bc mental health reasons aha

much like Gerard has done 2 birthdays before, he sneaks into the kitchen to grab some food (this time, it’s a few slices of pizza), whispers to Mikey to tell Frank he wishes him a happy birthday, and heads right back down into his 'bat cave.' That stupid stupid basement Gerard calls his room with that stupid stupid deadbolt lock on its door.

Frank has had his past two birthday parties at the Ways’ because their house is bigger and more spacious and unlike Frank’s mom, Donna isn’t _so_ sickeningly Catholic that she finds Halloween and Halloween parties taboo. But that wasn’t the only reason Frank had his parties here. He also had them here because he wanted to see _Gerard_.

When Frank first admitted to having a crush on Gerard, Frank had been fifteen. All of his friends frowned and exchanged unsure glances and, Frank could understand why initially. He’s athletic and covered in tattoos, outgoing and well-liked, even if at the time he had just been in middle school. but Gerard? well, Gerard was an awkward senior. Chubby, and shy in a way that may come off as rude. Gerard spent most of his time at school doodling and didn’t care for homecoming, prom, or any of the other special occasions Belleville high had put together for the seniors.. in Frank's eyes though, Gerard was an artist. Mysterious, quiet and brooding in an arousing way. Not to mention that he was pretty. Rounded cheeks and a rounded belly sure, but still incredibly pretty, with leafy green eyes and a warm smile..

With ‘things’ being rough at home, Frank’s always over the Ways', to hang out with Gerard’s younger brother Mikey. and every day, he learns something new about Gerard. Mostly his likes. Comics. Horror movies. Video games and guitars and _singing_. Gerard’s _singing_ is really what made it easy for him to steal Frank’s heart away. Frank’s flirted with Gerard relentlessly,-- has kissed his ass every day since the first time the two ever met. When Gerard graduated, Frank made an obnoxious ‘class of ‘95’ sign out of construction paper to wave around excitedly while Gerard walked with rosy cheeks and his head held low. on Gerard’s 19th birthday, Frank baked him a cake and used most of the money he’d made working his summer job on comic books for him. When the Ways would have mid-summer family barbecues, Frank would come over and take a dip in the pool with them all,— hoping his extremely short and tight swim shorts would get  _some_ kind of reaction out of the older boy. But no. Nothing. Just shy smiles and awkward side hugs. Light conversations that didn’t last long before he was disappearing down into that god damned basement again. But, today’s Frank’s 18th birthday. He’ll be going away for college next month and all he wants more than anything in the world is to know that during college breaks, he’ll have Gerard to ‘come back home to.’

Frank’s taking long drags of his blunt by his lonesome in the Ways’ backyard, watching all of his friends fool around in the heated swimming pool when Mikey approaches him from behind and rests a hand on his shoulder. It takes a moment for Frank to recognize him since well, he isn’t the only one dressed up as mummy for the night.

“Gerard wishes you a happy birthday..” Mikey says with sympathy in his small brown eyes,— knowing that Frank’s mostly likely going to be upset.

Frank frowns.

“What?.. He came outta his room?” He asks.

“Yeah,— guess he heard us take the party outside so, he grabbed himself somethin’ to eat.”

“Is he _serious_? He’s not even gonna come out for a _second_??”

Mikey wants to say something sarcastic like 'he literally just did' but instead he says,  "C’mon, you know how awkward he gets.. your parties get bigger and bigger every year! Isn’t him making your outfit enough?”

Frank heaves a heavy sigh. He suppose he  _does_ look good. Gerard has been working on this DC/Marvel esque concept called ‘The Fabulous Killjoys.’ He’s created different characters in the image of his friends and Frank was beyond flattered when he had come to learn that Gerard had created a character named ‘Fun Ghoul’ in the image of him. Gerard then went as far as to have Fun Ghoul’s outfit created for Frank's  birthday/Halloween party. Frank’s more than appreciative but _still_.. He wants more time with the man.

“Yeah whatever,” Frank tuts, deflating a little in defeat while shaking his head. “I’ll be back out in a bit..”

Frank storms inside to grab himself anything cold and wet to sooth his cotton mouth but, double takes and comes to stop when he realizes that for the first time in 3 years, Gerard’s bedroom door is unlocked and opened a crack. Frank takes a glance around and discovers that no one  _is_  around. Well, except a couple that’s cuddled up on the living room couch but, they pay Frank no mind. Without really thinking things through, Frank scratches at the back of his head and awkwardly saunters over to the door before slipping inside. He makes his way down the flight of stairs presented to him and, lets out a small hum. It smells like marijuana, of course it does but, it also smells like _Gerard_ ,— sweet and fresh baked goods. Gerard’s room is decorated in 'Rock 'n Roll' and DC posters. He has an oversized bed, and at the foot of sits his tv,— to the right of it, his desk and an outdated computer. On the opposite side of the room it’s barren, the washer and drier and empty laundry baskets on the floor being an exception. It’s dimly lit and, after picking up and eyeing a family photo Gerard has, Frank uses his free hand to open up the small, rectangular window just above his desk.

“I—I don’t want that open.. the music’s loud.” A soft, quivering voice says, causing Frank to whip around with raised brows in surprise.

“Oh,— err.. sorry.. it’s just muggy in here is all..” Frank explains.

Gerard’s quiet and, he sits his plastic red cup down onto the nightstand that’s on the left of his bed. He awkwardly looks down at his feet and frowns. He wears an oversized black band tee and stretchy gray sweat pants and still, Frank’s never found him more adorable. 

“I’ve never been in your room before..” Says Frank, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck again and shifting back and forth on his feet.

“No one has.. not this room anyway. No one except family. I only went to grab a drink.. snooping around is,— it’s well.. rude.”

Frank lets out a stale, breathy laugh. “Right.. sorry. I’m not myself right now. Super high.” He explains, flashing Gerard his usual grin.

He swears that Gerard’s cheeks immediately become warm and rosy afterward. And they do,— they really really do and if Frank was close enough he’d probably be able to hear that Gerard’s heart is beating a mile a minute, too. Frank’s so talkative and so _pretty_. So slim. It makes Gerard feel insecure, awkward, ugly.. He really wishes Frank would just go.

Gerard takes an tentative seat in his bed and it dips prominently. When Frank has a seat at the opposite end,— it doesn’t dip as much, of course it doesn’t. Gerard takes a long sip of what’s in his cup (thank god it’s booze), and he grabs his remote to press play and continue on with the cheesy horror movie he’s been watching.

“I like Night of the Living Dead..” Frank tries.

Gerard only hums a little in response. Frank sighs.

“Gerard.. it’s my _birthday_.”

“I know.. I told Mikey to tell you I wish you a happy one.”

“yeah,— but now I’m here with you..”

There’s an awkward few beats of silence.

In Frank’s mind there’s an overall calm with a mild impatience but in Gerard’s mind, there’s chaos:

_Oh no, oh no. I’ve pissed him off haven’t I? Should I say happy birthday myself? What if he’s annoyed that I do because I already told Mikey to? I don’t like how **hazel** his eyes are,-- they’re taking in every bit of me, I bet they don’t like what they see—_

“Maybe you could tell me happy birthday yourself?”

Another beat of silence.

Another panicked thought for Gerard: _I **knew** I should’ve said it. _

“Happy birthday Frank..” Gerard finally says. And he’s sincere, he really is but to Frank it sounds like a reluctant happy birthday wish. Despite what seems like reluctance, Frank still feels so _fond_. Fond and like he’s about to burst.

“I wish you’d come celebrate with me..” He says a little sadly, eventually crawling across the bed and towards Gerard with a small pout.

“I’m.. sorry.. I’m just bad at talking with your friends.. with people really..” Gerard shyly glances away and his breath hitches when he feels a small hand on his chest.

_He can’t feel my heart beat, right?_

“I’m sure you’re not bad.” Frank lowly assures, resting close to Gerard's side and eyeing his silhouette.

“Mmmn.. I’m not sure people like me that much.”

“I like you, Gerard. I adore you..”

“Thank.. you..”

More silence.

Since Gerard’s allowing it, Frank snuggles up to him completely and wraps an around his wide waist. His face finds its way to Gerard’s chest. Frank’s never felt smaller.

“You’re like a big ol’ teddy bear..”

More  _agonizing_  silence.

“I annoy you, don’t I?..”

 _Oh, **no**.. I’m fucking this up aren’t I? _Gerard thinks.

“Frank.. no,— of course you don’t.” He says, hesitating before holding Frank a little closer and glancing down at him.

“You avoid me.. I thought by now you’d.. at least think of me as family..”

More hesitation.

“I avoid you ‘cause I like you.. If you got to know me more, I don’t think you’d like me as much..”

Gerard’s voice cracks a little and fucking hell,-- _**of course**_ it’d crack.

_Frank’ll probably hate that, Frank likes masculine and that wasn’t ‘masculine’ at—_

Gerard’s panicked thoughts sizzle out and away when Frank presses his lips to his. They’re so plush and damp that they make Gerard’s small and dry ones feel rejuvenated,— hesitance is tossed out of Gerard’s tiny little window when Frank slips his tongue inside. Frank hums happily. Everything feels like a hazy dream and Gerard tastes like _honey_. His hands are so big on Frank’s back. Frank wants more.

Frank reaches down to pull Gerard’s shirt upwards and, Gerard gasps and is quick to stop the younger man. It scares Frank how sincerely hurt Gerard looks.

“Frank.. I’m.. fat..”

Frank laughs softly.

“That isn’t a bad thing, G. Or a bad word.. you’re my teddy bear..”

Gerard lets out a small noise upon letting Frank's words sink it. It’s one of arousal, fondness, relief, and afterwards,  he feels like he’s melting. Before Gerard knows it, he’s resting flat on his back with most of his clothes off. Frank runs his hand over Gerard’s soft and creamy skin and, the more he kisses, glides his tongue over, and sucks at it, the less ‘creamy’ it becomes. Gerard glances down at Frank with wide eyes and an  _already_ damp forehead when Frank settles himself down in between Gerard’s legs. Frank on the other hand, hasn’t noticed that Gerard’s panicky state has returned. And well, he doesn’t really have to. When he giggles and his eyes flutter closed and, he begins to nuzzle his face up against, nose and lick at the outline of the hardening cock Gerard's sporting in his briefs, Gerard’s reduced to a moaning, trembling mess again. Frank gently bites down onto one of Gerard’s plush and supple thighs. Despite it being gentle, Gerard yelps and Frank giggles even more. It’s feathery and sweet, and now Gerard’s new favorite sound.

Frank eventually undresses Gerard completely and takes Gerard’s stiff, flushed and leaking cock into his mouth. Frank does what he’s seen in pornos and kitten licks over the slit and tip. He hums and sucks and hollows his cheeks, sliding his lips over Gerard’s surprisingly long length over and over and over again.. Warm, wet,— the pleasure is relentless and Gerard moans loudly. He prays to god he isn’t too loud. Gerard’s awkward. His hands never leave the sheets and his hips barely budge but, that’s okay. Frank doesn’t need Gerard to thrust. He can make himself gag, make his own throat burn, make himself tear up and it all feels _so_  good. When Frank stops, Gerard sits himself up on his elbows again,— his breathing labored. He gasps when he realizes that he’s just in time to witness a small string of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to Frank’s glossy, swollen lips. The sight is unbelievable.

“God..” Gerard lowly groans out.

Frank bites down firmly onto his bottom lip and he sits up to pull his pants and briefs off but, never his shirt and vest.

“It’s gonna get soo much better, G..” He purrs, voice strained, before crawling away from Gerard to retrieve lube from his nightstand drawer. How’d Frank know the lube would be there??

Frank seems to be a little mean to himself while opening himself up and, Gerard has a feeling that he’s fingered himself a million times before. As if Frank’s read his mind, he looks Gerard dead in the eye.

“I’ve done this before y’know.. while thinking about you. Right upstairs, in the guest bedroom. You’d come out of the shower without drying off too well and your shirt would stick to that round belly you’ve got and.. I’d think about it.. torture myself with my fingers..” He says with half lidded eyes.

Gerard’s swallows thickly. He doesn’t know how Frank manages it,— manages thrusting his fingers into and scissoring himself open so vigorously while stroking lube onto Gerard’s cock so painfully slow. He must brush up against his prostate with his fingers because for the first time all night, he’s letting out a long, low moan and for the first time all night, Gerard’s cock _twitches_. Frank’s moan is definitely his new favorite sound. Frank pulls his fingers out of his hole and his hand away from Gerard's cock to straddle Gerard’s hips with focused frown,-- his cute little tongue peaking out from the corner of his lips. Gerard doesn’t have any condoms and that’s okay because well, Frank doesn’t ask about them. Instead, he rests his hands on Gerard’s chest and slowly sits himself down onto all eight inches of Gerard. He glances away while tearing up and hisses in pain but, when Gerard begins to suggest that they go about things a little slower, Frank shushes him.

“No,— I want it like this. I like it to hurt..” He says in a whine, shaking his head.

 _So_  abruptly after this admission, Frank's whining turns to squealing because, _so_ abruptly after this admission, Gerard finds himself gripping onto Frank’s hips and slamming up into Frank as if he  _hates_  him. It feels good, great, amazing but for Frank.. it's a little scary. It had only been maybe an hour ago, at the most, that Gerard had been afraid to even really speak to Frank. Perhaps all he needed was permission to be rough. Permission to really relish how tight and  _lovely_  Frank’s hole is. Gerard hisses in ecstasy. He doesn’t want his first time to be  _too_ awkward. And after all, it _is_ Frank’s birthday. Gerard manages to thrust quickly, but thrust in so _deeply_ , too. He abuses Frank’s prostate with his cock, abuses his ass cheeks with his hands and, abuses his thighs with his nails.

Frank’s in ecstasy too. He cries and trembles, rocks his hips like a bitch in heat, desperately claws at Gerard’s chest. And when there’s silence, which is rarely, muffled rock music from outside and the smacking of skin colliding again and again can be heard.

“Nnngh, yes fuck me like a fuck toy! Like a fucking blow up doll!” Frank mewls out through sobs.

And yeah. that’s a strange thing to say. But it is as weird as Gerard moaning out both ‘Frank’ _and_ variations of ‘Fun Ghoul’? Maybe it's equally weird. But Frank doesn’t care. He just giggles yet again and grins crookedly and, he almost seems drunken, crazed, under some sex hex. Gerard could call him whatever he wanted if he was going to fuck him like _this_  and, he  _is_ wearing the outfit. The top half anyway.

Gerard eventually reaches down to stroke at Frank’s irritated, much cuter cock to urge him on. And well, that just about does it for Frank. The two seemingly cum in unison without a warning to one another and Frank’s seeing _stars_. This was a _way_ bettter birthday present than all the guitar related stuff he's gotten tonight.

Gerard helps Frank off of his softening cock and, Frank immediately cuddles up to the bigger man again. He squeezes him like his life depends on it. Squeezes him like a child would a teddy bear.

“Holy fucking hell..” Frank mutters, exhausted but grinning dopily. Gerard smiles shyly and he uses his fingers to grip onto Frank’s chin and make him glance up at him.

“Happy birthday Frank..”

-

As time goes on, Gerard feels less and less insecure around Frank. Insecure in general. He supposes that having a boyfriend as beautiful as Frank has definitely done something for his self esteem. For Frank’s next birthday/Halloween party,— they both dress up as bears and, Gerard tries his best to mingle. It isn’t as bad as it used to be.


End file.
